


call me crazy

by treefood



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff without Plot, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, idk what else to tag oop, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefood/pseuds/treefood
Summary: Piers sighs deeply before he nods his head, putting his hands on top of Raihan’s. He doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or more anxious. But, either way, he has been seeing Raihan for probably upwards of a year. He had attended concerts, calmed him down when he was worried, gone with him to pick Marnie up from school, ordered them dinner, and always checked up on him when he hadn’t heard from him in a day or so. He had done a lot for Piers in the year they had been seeing each other, not to mention all the times before that. He was really putting his trust in Raihan’s hands. But it felt right. Scary, but right.“I’m gonna go pick up Marnie from training,” Piers said, picking up his overnight bag. “I’ll grab us some dinner while I'm out. What sounds good?”
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	call me crazy

“Are you coming back over tomorrow night?”

Piers doesn’t answer. He only braids his long hair as he sits on the edge of the bed, staring blankly at the floor. He bites the inside of his cheek, considering his next words carefully. How does he say this without sounding like a dick?

“You know I don’t mind. _Mi casa es su casa_ , that’s what they say, right?” 

Piers is still quiet as he leans down and grabs his shirt from the floor. He pulls it over his head, pausing to pop his back, before turning to glance at Raihan, who looks at him as expectantly as a child. Piers can’t help but roll his eyes as he turns back around. He reaches into his pants, pulling a crumpled pack of cigarettes out, then feeling around for a lighter.

“D’you have a light?” He asked, glancing up at him tiredly.

“I guess, somewhere, yeah.” The taller man shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. “But you never answered my question. You’re kinda quiet today, are you good?”

Piers shrugs his shoulders, shoving the cigarette between his lips before shuffling over towards the balcony door. He feels around in his pockets again, sighing frustratedly before he looks over at Raihan. He raises his hand, a sort of ‘Say-no-more’ gesture, and starts rummaging through drawers as Piers leans his weight onto the railing. It doesn’t take Raihan long to follow him onto the balcony, gently wrapping an arm around his waist as Piers takes the lighter from his hand. It sparks a few times when he tries to light it, but ultimately he gets a flame that lasts long enough to light his cigarette. He takes a drag of the cigarette before letting his arm dangle off the railing and handing the lighter back to Raihan.

“Keep it.” Raihan says. “I don’t use it.”

“You sure you’re gonna fuel that nasty habit of mine?” He asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

“You’re in a mood today.”

“I’m not in a mood.” Piers snaps. “I’m just…” He stops, taking another drag.

“It was a joke, love.” Raihan says.

“Whatever.”

They’re both silent as Raihan pulls his phone from his sweatpant pocket, unlocking it and opening some random social media app that Piers couldn’t get less of a shit about. He runs a hand through his bicolored hair, inhaling slowly. He can’t help but nervously glance down at Raihan’s screen, watching him scroll and like and scroll and like.

“Do you even know most of these people?” Piers can’t help but blurt.

“I mean, kinda. They’re business acquaintances.”

“Elaborate on that a little more.” He raises the cigarette to his lips.

“We mutually follow each other, like each other’s posts, wear each other’s merch… You know, stuff like that.”

“No, I don’t. It seems stupid to me, Rai.”

“Well, it’s my job, babes.” Piers just shakes his head. “What’s up?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, something’s up.” Raihan squeezes his hip a lot. “Piersy, talk to me.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“I just didn’t sleep well, okay?”

“You’re upset about something.”

“Just…” Piers pulls away from him, throwing both of his hands up. “Leave it alone, will you?”

Raihan stares at him for a second, pocketing his phone. He looks Piers up and down before stepping towards him. Piers looks up, his lips forming a snarl before Raihan gently reaches out and places his hand on the base of his neck. Piers looks away, taking a drag of his cigarette as he feels Raihan’s eyes dig into him. 

“Do you still have pictures from the show last night?” Piers asks, ashing his cigarette.

“Which one?”

“The one that wasn’t in your bed, jackass.”

“Of course, I always take pictures at your shows.”

“Do me a favor, don’t post them.” He says. 

“Why?” Now it’s Raihan’s turn to pull away.

Piers takes one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it off the balcony and all but storming back inside. Raihan follows like a helpless puppy and Piers almost feels bad for him. He sits on the edge of the bed, pulling his boots over to him. He pulls one on and starts to lace it up as Raihan stands in front of him.

“You’ve been dodging a lot of my questions today.” He notes.

“Raihan, leave it alone.” Piers sighs.

“I just want you to talk to me. _Something’s_ on your mind. I pissed you off last night, your concert didn’t go as well as you wanted, you didn’t sleep well, you’re worried about Marnie, _something_ is up, Piers! Talk to me.”

Piers pulls on his other boot and laces it up as Raihan crosses his arms and stares down at him. Neither of them say anything. They don’t look at each other, they both just passive-aggressively sit there. Eventually, Piers stands and snatches his leather jacket up from the corner of the bed. He pulls it on and starts to walk towards the bedroom door.

“Where are you going?”

“Home, Raihan.”

“Piers, please, just talk to me!” He follows the other man out of the bedroom and down the stairs as Piers remains silent. “I just want to know what I did wrong!”

Piers, halfway down the stairs, turns on his heel so fast that his hair almost whips Raihan on the face.

“You haven’t, okay? That’s part of the issue. You haven’t done a damn thing wrong and that makes this even fucking harder.”

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Were we even dating in the first place?” Piers asks. 

“I mean, you sure were in my bed a lot.”

“I can be in your bed and it means nothing.”

“So it meant nothing?”

“That’s not what I’m saying, Rai, Jesus!” Piers continues to storm down the stairs and Raihan dollows.

“So, I haven’t done anything wrong and that’s still only some of the reason you’re upset? You’re not making any sense.”

“Well, none of this fucking makes sense!” He stops in the kitchen. “Where the fuck is my phone?” He asks with a sigh.

“I don’t know, babes.” 

Piers continues on into the living room, checking in his overnight back and on tables and shelves. Then he moves on to tearing Raihan’s couch apart, to which Raihan just stands and watches. If he has to guess, it’s in Piers’ guitar case, but he’s too scrambled to look there. Raihan just wishes he could figure out why. When the couch is sufficiently torn apart, he moves back up the stairs, and Raihan patiently follows. He stands in the doorway of his room, watching Piers rip blankets and sheets off his bed, throwing pillows over his head, and moving the mattress around.

“Piers…” He says with a sigh, walking over to him. “Piers.” He says again, gently grabbing his hand. “Piers, Piers, listen to me.” He pulls the other man to his chest and Piers stops, momentarily melting before he stiffens back up again. But it was too late, Raihan had noticed that little slip up. “Piersy, what’s up?”

He sighs deeply into Raihan’s chest, reluctantly wrapping his arms around his middle as he leans his head on his shoulder. Raihan plays with the tail end of Piers’ braid as they both stand in uncomfortable silence. His other hand rubs up and down Pier’s bony back. Even through a leather jacket and a shirt, he can still feel the prominent bone of his spine.

“Piersy…” Raihan says again, gently.

“It’s about Rose.”

“You can’t let the things he says to you bother you, babes, you know he’s so full of shit.”

“Yeah, he might be, but he’s the reason I have a job right now. He’s the reason Marnie stands a chance at having a future. I sure as fuck can’t give it to her.”

“What’re you talking about?”

Piers pulls away, running his fingers through his hair and tugging, an old nervous habit of his. When he wasn’t smoking, he was pulling his hair out. He takes a seat on Raihan’s bed then lays back, arms out, staring at the ceiling. Raihan sits next to him, placing a hand on his thigh as he gently rubs it through his jeans. Piers sighs quietly, closing his bright blue eyes.

“He’s not happy about all of the publicity that’s been out about us. Coming and going from each other’s flats-”

“Sleepovers.” Raihan quick fires.

“Lunches and dinners out together.”

“Matches make me hungry and I hate dining alone.”

“I’m all over your social media pages.”

“I can’t help that I like to plug for my incredibly talented friend.”

“Is that what I am to you?” Piers turns and looks at him. It’s a serious question, Raihan can see it in his eyes. He shifts towards him, gently placing a hand on his cheek. He rubs his thumb over Piers’ cheekbone and tries to think up a good answer. A _good_ good answer.

“I mean… You could be more if you wanted to be.”

“Well, see, that’s the thing.” Piers sighs. “Rose wants to cut me off if we go public with whatever it is we have.”

“Then let’s go public.” Raihan shrugs.

“Raihan I… I can’t. I have Marnie to think about and her life and her career. If I’m her washed up, pansy, failed gym leader brother she’s not going to get anywhere in life. And she needs to.”

“You still have your music career, babes.”

“That’ll be snatched out from under me, too. My gym is where I perform, Rai. Do you know how expensive that thing is to rent out? It’s more than the rent on our flat.”

“Fuck…” He murmurs.

“And I can play there for free since _I’m_ the gym leader. If I’m not the gym leader, benefits like that are gone. Out the window.”

Raihan thinks about it for a second, inhaling. Piers still had albums and singles that he dropped that made him money as well as merchandise, but he could understand where he was coming from. This wasn’t just Piers at stake, there was his little sister, who was like a child to him. It was scarier when there was also a child at stake. But still, even if Rose told mass lies and slandered him, not every single fan would disappear. There would still be people buying his albums, wearing his shirts, and streaming his songs. Even if he couldn’t afford his stage and his recording studio, he would still be able to take care of Marnie. He might just have to do something else for a living. But that would crush Piers.

“Did he threaten you?” Raihan asks.

“What do you mean?” Piers tilts his head to the side.

“You know what I mean, did he threaten you? Like your band, your music.”

“He told me I wouldn’t find a studio that would let me in to record or a venue I could rent out if I didn’t listen to him. The normal Rose shit, you know how he is.”

“Yeah, but this is unacceptable, Piers. He can’t rule every aspect of your life. What is he even going on about for?”

“He wants a clean image for the folks at home.”

“Piers, babes, you’re not… A ‘clean image’.” He put air quotes around ‘clean image.’ “He knew that when he took you on as a gym leader.”

“I guess this crosses a line.” He shrugs. 

Raihan thinks again, a million thoughts running through his head at a time. He and Piers had never been official about _what_ they were. Fuck buddies? Just friends? Boyfriends? Something else? But Raihan knew that he cares about Piers a lot, maybe even loves him (Was that too early?), he can’t stand by and watch one man ruin his life. So he wasn’t going to. He was going to come up with some sort of solution.

“You and Marnie could live with me, he hasn’t threatened to cut me off. I could take care of both of you until… Whenever you needed to, you could stay here forever for all I care.”

“Raihan, we don’t…” Piers stares at him. “I can’t do that to Marnie.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t just _move_ my little sister to _some guy’s_ flat and tell her it's her home! Who even said I was going to _lose_ my flat! I don’t remember bringing that up!”

“I… First of all,” Raihan pulls his hand from Piers’ thigh, looking at him. “I’m not just some _guy_. She knows me, I work with you.”

“Oh, that’s so much better, I move her into the flat of some guy I work with.”

“Well that sounds better than some guy! And I’m just trying to help, Piers.”

“You’re not doing a good job. I know what I have to do.”

“Well, I don’t want you to do it!”

“Raihan, I don’t have much else of a choice!”

“I don’t want what we have to end!”

“Well, what _do_ we have?” Piers asks, sitting straight up to look at him.

They were both silent, staring at each other. When Raihan couldn’t come up with an answer, Piers rolled his eyes. He stood, feeling around for his phone again before he found it stuffed in the pillowcase that he had used the night before. He pocketed it then stormed out of the room. And Raihan was on his feet again, rushing after him.

“Piers,” 

Piers keeps walking down the stairs and through the kitchen.

“Piers…” 

He continues on into the living room. 

“Piers!”

He throws his phone into his overnight bag and zips it closed.

“Piers!”

Raihan grabs him by the shoulders and Piers makes a noise somewhere within his throat. He looks Raihan up and down for a moment before he tries to pull away. When Raihan doesn’t let go and just stares at him, Piers relaxes his muscles and stares up at him.

“ _What?_ ” Piers sighs deeply. 

“I want to be something more.” Raihan says. “Piers, I promise I do. I don’t want to lose this. _You._ I don’t want to lose _you_ , Piers.”

“Rai,” he sighs. “It’s too late for that. I should’ve told you sooner, and that’s on me, but I don’t have much of a choice.”

“I can make this work. Give me the numbers of the different venues you play at, give me the number of your studio, all of that good stuff. I.. I need to call them and-”

“What’re you going on about?” 

“Let me see your phone. Go get Marnie, bring her here, I’ve got phone calls to make.”

“Rai… _What?_ ” He sighs. 

“We’re going public tomorrow, okay? Me and you, I’m gonna call your studio, your venues, your landlord, everything. I’m gonna get this taken care of.”

“You’re not paying all my bills, Rai, I won’t let you.”

“I’m not going to, okay? I promise. Just… Just trust me.”

Piers stares at him for a moment before pulling away and unzipping his overnight bag. He grabs his phone and hands it to Raihan, things can’t get any worse than they already are, he figures. Raihan unlocks his phone as he has many times before, glancing at Piers then glancing back down at the phone. He puts it down on the couch suddenly and takes both of Piers’ guitar calloused hands.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Rai, now really isn’t the time.”

“Seriously, will you? It would be awkward if I made some big post about us being together tomorrow and you don’t even want to be my boyfriend.”

“I want to be your boyfriend.”

“Sweet.” He smiles.

“But, I have a lot to think about. This is… My career, my livelihood, Marnie’s future.”

“Piersy.” He puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m gonna take care of it. Okay? You’re not going to lose anything, I promise.”

Piers sighs deeply before he nods his head, putting his hands on top of Raihan’s. He doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or more anxious. But, either way, he has been seeing Raihan for probably upwards of a year. He had attended concerts, calmed him down when he was worried, gone with him to pick Marnie up from school, ordered them dinner, and always checked up on him when he hadn’t heard from him in a day or so. He had done a lot for Piers in the year they had been seeing each other, not to mention all the times before that. He was really putting his trust in Raihan’s hands. But it felt right. Scary, but right.

“I’m gonna go pick up Marnie from training,” Piers said, picking up his overnight bag. “I’ll grab us some dinner while I'm out. What sounds good?”

“You’re coming back?”

“Unless you wanna come to my place.”

“Were you planning on bringing Marnie?”

“Well… Yeah.” He says, as if it were obvious. “I can’t leave her at the flat alone. I’m thinking Chinese takeout, how’s that sound?”

Raihan stares at him for a moment before a stupid, fool happy grin spreads across his face. He leans over and rests a hand on the back of Piers’ neck before pulling him in for a kiss. It’s quick and chaste, but he can’t help himself. He’s so kissable right now.

“Yeah… That sounds great.” He grins.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” He says, grabbing his phone from Raihan. “I’ll text you those numbers real fast.” He says as he walks out the door.

“I love you.” Raihan says as he walks to his car. Piers turns and looks at him, crinkling his nose before regaining his composure. He rolls his eyes but Raihan can see he’s hiding a smile.

“Whatever, lover boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write this for like..... two months but... here we are,,, anyways, i hope yall enjoyed this!! feel free to comment, i love to read them uwu!!! until next time guys!!!


End file.
